Nazz Comes Home Part 2
''On the last episode of "Ed n Eddy"!'' "Y-Yo Nazz!" Eddy joined the group, "Welcome back! Had a lotta fun, I bet..?" "Yeah.." she replied sluggishly. '' ''"It'll fade, ok!" he continued, "Even if it takes another year, you'll feel better again!" '' ''"She just got back and you're already throwing that Double D stuff on her!" Kevin told him off. "I think the problem is she's still single, she needs a new guy to sweep her off her feet.." "She'd never fall for YOU! She picked Double D, what do you have in common with him?" ''Now for part 2...................................'' Days had passed, but Eddy just couldn't make up his mind on Nazz' offer. Besides Ed, he hadn't told anyone about that night she showed up to confess to him. It's something he would've loved to brag about, especially to that dumb Kevin, but it didn't feel right. Nazz' confession itself gave him a weird taste in his mouth. "Hey Eddy!" Ed began, "Um.. I can't wait for you and Nazz to get married! Can I come to the wedding?" "Chill, monobrow, you're looking a bit too far ahead." "You always said you'd marry her, so it's gonna happen, right?" "I don't know." Eddy moaned. "Don't you like her anymore? Can I marry her?" "I like her! A lot!" Eddy hastily interjected, "But after Double D married her, she became off-limits, ya know. And now that he's gone.. it still feels like that. I wish he was here to gimme some advice.." "Well, if Double D were here, he'd be married to Nazz and not happy you're stealing his wife." Ed casually smiled. "Ugh! Yeah, duh!" "So, what're you gonna do?" "..I think I need to see Nazz first. She's been waiting for an answer a very long time, I feel kinda bad. Maybe I'll know what to say then." "Okidoki, tell me the date of your wedding!" "Grr..!" Eddy nervously approached Nazz' house and pressed the doorbell. His knees trembled like always when he stood near her house. Or near her. She was the girl of his dreams, even if they relatively spoke little. It was hard to speak with trembling legs and if Nazz felt the same way about him.. "Eddy?" Nazz spoke, "Made up your mind?" "I'm sorry, Nazz.." "S-Sorry..?" she repeated with disappointment in her voice. "Double D's maybe gone, but I can't take his wife. I just can't." "I'm not his wife, Eddy..! I've been a widow for over a year!" "I g-get that! But it won't change the fact you used to be married to my best buddy." "Then.. do I have to stay married to a man that's no longer here, forever?!" Nazz replied with watery eyes, "I'm so alone! Whenever people talk about me, they're talking about Double D! I'm more than 'Double D's wife', I'm Nazz von Bartonschmeer!" "You're free to do whatever, you don't hafta be alone if you don't wanna! I'm just saying I can't be the one.. And not cause I don't like ya, Nazz." "Darn it..!" she sniffled. "I'm really sorry." "Fair enough, I can't force you." "Double D and me were very close.." "Yeah, we all know." she smiled motherly, "Sorry for being rude and.. throwing my feelings on you." "When's even the right time to confess?" he shrugged, "It's not like I don't understand where you're coming from. I won't judge ya, I know you're not 'evil'." "T-Thanks." "Welcome. Good luck with the future, Nazz..!" Eddy waved, "I'll be there, regardless if you marry me or not!" "Ha, good luck with your next skit!" Nazz waved back. "You mean scam!" he frowned. "Good luck with that, too!" ''The End '' Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction